


Saint-Michel

by Silvianinetynine



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvianinetynine/pseuds/Silvianinetynine
Summary: Parigi, 1832.Una giovane borghese rientra a Parigi dopo un periodo di permanenza a Londra e ritrova un mondo completamente diverso da come l'aveva lasciato. Tumulti per le strade, studenti che invocano la libertà, monelli di strada che parlano di uguaglianza e nobili indifferenti o preoccupati. Persone che non avrebbe mai sospettato nutrire simili ideali si sono uniti alle fila dei ribelli.Come suo cugino, angelo dai ricci biondi, quel cugino che ha da poco superato i vent'anni con cui ha condiviso buona parte della sua vita.La rivolta continua e trascina con sè le vita sia di chi la sta portando avanti sia di chi, chiuso in casa o in una carrozza, la osserva.Accanto a ideali che proiettano sul futuro, su un futuro migliore come quello per cui combattono i giovani in lotta, sembrano aprirsi quadri di passato e di vita quotidiana.Ma l'esito della battaglia ormai è chiaro, le barricate sono ormai cadute, e tutto quello che resta di quei giovani idealisti è il sangue vermiglio che macchia le strade.Rosso sangue.Rosso, come la giacca del capo dei ribelli.Rosso.E' forse questo il colore della libertà?





	Saint-Michel

Saint-Michel

Le ruote della carrozza correvano rapide sul selciato nel centro di Parigi. 

"Andrete al ballo questa sera, Èmile?''

A parlare era stata una giovane donna dai capelli corvini e la pelle color dell'avorio che si sposava alla perfezione con l'abito color perla che indossava. 

''Certo che sì, _ma chérie_ , non potrei mai perdermi un evento del genere. Voci di quartiere affermano che saranno presenti un gran numero di famiglie aristocratiche del Regno di Sardegna.'' 

''Ho sentito le stesse voci, fratello. La _belle Italie_! Una terra davvero magnifica, se solo non fosse per le voci di rivoluzione che iniziano ad essere nell'aria anche laggiù.''

Oltre a lei, nella carrozza sedevano due giovani dall'aria elegante, che discutevano fra loro. Nonostante il cielo di Parigi fosse velato, i loro capelli biondi sembravano risplendere. Erano, innegabilmente, di bell'aspetto; il padre, anch'egli seduto nella stessa carrozza, aveva insistito affinché indossassero i loro abiti migliori per ricevere la cugina, che rientrava a Parigi dopo un lungo periodo passato presso dei facoltosi parenti a Londra. 

''Mia cara Anaëlle, i miei figli rischiano di importunarti con discorsi sulla politica estera che, a te, di certo, non interessano. Tuttavia questa sera si recheranno entrambi al ballo, e tu potrai essere loro gradita ospite. Sono certa che potresti incontrare persone che non vedi da tempo."

''Certamente, zio. La mia permanenza fuori città è durata a lungo e ho sofferto la mancanza di eventi francesi. A Londra è tutto così differente!'' 

''Non rimarrete delusa, cugina, statene certa'' intervenne il maggiore dei due ragazzi.

Tuttavia, Anaëlle non ascoltò la sua risposta, poiché udì, fuori dalla carrozza, un vociare in crescita.  
Anche i tre uomini l'avevano sentito.

''Di nuovo'', commentò il più anziano, lisciandosi con cura il tessuto pregiato dei pantaloni.  
''Davvero non comprendono che tutte queste insurrezioni non fanno altro che peggiorare la loro situazione?"

I due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo che, per la ragazza, fu impossibile decifrare.  
Era sul punto di chiedere spiegazioni, quando il vociare si fece via via più distinto e sembrò avvolgere la carrozza come le acque di un fiume in piena, finché questa non fu costretta a fermarsi.  
Le urla suonavano disperate e incutevano terrore nella giovane donna che, quando aveva lasciato la città, non si sarebbe certo immaginata di tornare e trovarvi una tale situazione.

"In basso!  _Vènez_ , guardate in basso. Guardateci. Noi. I mendicanti, gli scarti di Parigi! Siamo uomini anche noi. Pietà! Mostrate pietà!"

Prostitute, straccioni, locandieri, ladri, assassini, diseredati.  
Le voci si accavallavano, si mescolavano, diventavano un urlo indistinguibile, che parve però non scuotere i tre uomini, che rimasero impassibili. Solo le labbra strette mostravano il loro disappunto.  
Anaëlle, invece, si sporse verso il finestrino, soltanto per trovarsi faccia a faccia con un bambino sporco e vestito di stracci, che con un gesto di stizza sollevò il vetro che li separava e sorrise all'interno della carrozza.  
Nonostante non potesse avere più di dieci anni, l'espressione del bambino la fece rabbrividire e arretrare di scatto.

'' _Bonjour, comment-fais tu_?" 

Il tono della sua voce ricalcò con sarcasmo la parlata della nobiltà parigina, ma il disprezzo era palpabile.  
Il più giovane dei fratelli mosse la mano per allontanarlo, come avrebbe fatto con una mosca impertinente nelle sere estive che passavano nella residenza in campagna, ma il bambino, di scatto, si sporse all'interno e fece per morderla.  
Poi rise di nuovo, con le mani magre strette sui bordi della finestra. 

"Signori miei, il mio nome è Gavroche. Questa è la mia gente! La mia scuola! La mia alta società!" urlò verso l'interno della carrozza, per poi allargare il braccio indicando la folla in tumulto.  
''Nulla di elegante, no, solo scarti troverete qui, nei bassifondi di Saint-Michel." 

Con noncuranza, allungò una mano aperta a coppa verso Èmile.

''Viviamo grazie a briciole di pietà, noi. Ci vogliono denti forti, eh, ma chi se ne fotte!"

Stringendo la mano, prima tesa al pietrificato e indignato aristocratico, lo straccione saltò giù dalla ruota su cui era appollaiato e scosse la testa, puntando il dito verso la finestra della carrozza.

''Questa è la terra che ha combattuto per la libertà. _Liberté_! E ora combattiamo per il pane. In fondo, da morti non ci saranno differenze. La morte fa paura a voi, ma attrae noi, proprio perché ci renderà uguali. Tutti uguali!"

Con quella macabra affermazione, che scosse la ragazza e generò una smorfia di disgusto sui volti dei tre compagni, il bambino si allontanò, con lui un folto gruppo di monelli vestiti di stracci.  
I piedi nudi, i denti sporchi, la strada era la loro casa.  
Erano moltissimi, a quei tempi, i bambini che abitavano i bassifondi parigini. Abbandonati alla nascita, ripudiati dai genitori, o semplicemente senza un posto migliore in cui andare. Se erano fortunati a sufficienza, trovavano un gruppetto di altri compari con cui rubacchiare e scorrazzare per la città alla ricerca di lavoretti grazie a cui campare, altrimenti, la loro sorte era spesso segnata. Conoscevano le strade a menadito, tutti i possibili nascondigli in cui rifugiarsi, come topi, nel caso in cui la guardia cittadina dell'ispettore Javert si fosse fatta insistente o pericolosa. Invisibili agli occhi di tutti, si muovevano per le strade accontentandosi di quello che una vita di stenti poteva offrire loro.  
Anaëlle a volte si chiedeva come fosse vivere così, miseramente.  
Tuttavia, da quel che poteva vedere, quei monelli si erano uniti ai tumulti che agitavano le strade e, anche se i tre uomini parevano non curarsi di quei piccoli straccioni, lei aveva compreso che cosa li rendesse così pericolosi, loro e tutti i miserabili: non avevano nulla da perdere.  
La carrozza poté a quel punto muoversi di nuovo, a fatica.  
Tuttavia, prima che chiunque dei quattro potesse proferire una parola, si arrestò di nuovo, perché la folla di luridi straccioni, come li aveva definiti con disprezzo lo zio di Anaëlle, si era raccolta di fronte alla casa dell'ormai morente generale Lamarque.  
In piedi sui gradini dell'ingresso due ragazzi incitavano la folla.  
All'interno della carrozza continuava a regnare il silenzio, ma la tensione era notevolmente aumentata rispetto a pochi istanti prima. Gli occhi dei tre uomini, che pure rimanevano composti nella postura, erano fissi fuori dal finestrino. Seguendo i loro sguardi, la giovane poté osservare attentamente le figure dei due rivoluzionari. Parevano splendere, emanavano un'aura di potere dettata da un sentimento tanto forte che Anaëlle dubitava di riuscire a riconoscerlo. Amore per la patria, forse. Per la libertà. Per i diritti e l'uguaglianza.  
Pur essendo la carrozza lontana da loro, ad Anaëlle parve di riconoscere i riccioli biondi di uno dei due. Un pensiero, tanto assurdo quanto spaventoso, la sfiorò per un istante, ma lo scacciò subito: era impossibile. La loro voce possente arrivò fino a lei: parlavano del governo, del giorno del giudizio, e poi di barricate e di ribellione. Parole colme di ideali così lontani dal suo mondo, così incomprensibili alle sue orecchie. 

''Presto abbatteremo quei luridi grassoni!" urlò uno dei due, quello con quei riccioli tanto famigliari. L'affermazione parve rimanere sospesa in aria, parve schiacciare i quattro borghesi seduti tra i cuscini. Era chiaro che il ragazzo si stava riferendo alla componente ricca della società parigina.

''Come si permette" commentò con freddezza l'uomo, senza smettere di fissare l'esterno.  
"Come si permette di sputare così nel piatto da cui si è nutrito prima di farsi riempire la testa di quelle fandonie!"

Fu in quell'istante che Anaëlle comprese di aver avuto ragione.

Quel giovane rivoluzionario biondo, con i pugni stretti, il portamento da studente  carico di ideali e una giacca color porpora che gli stringeva leggermente sulle spalle era il più giovane dei cugini, quello la cui assenza in carrozza era stata taciuta fino a quel momento.  Era  sempre stato davvero angelicamente bello, come lo aveva sentito definire da parenti e amici fin dalla più tenera età, e  il suo viso da fanciullo, con la fronte alta ora aggrottata nel parlare di Libertà,  le lunghe ciglia bionde, gli occhi celesti e le guance rosate, lo  facevano sembrare, nonostante lo sguardo, che di solito era allegro, spesso si facesse pensieroso,  ancora un adolescente, e non l'uomo di ventidue anni che era. Pareva un Dio, e allo stesso tempo un vendicatore.  
Quei tratti, a lei così comuni, avendo passato insieme al giovane buona parte dell'infanzia e dell'adolescenza, erano, anche in quel momento, presenti  con prepotenza nella sua figura lontana . Tuttavia,  l'Enjolras che  aveva davanti era cambiato rispetto a quello che lei ricordava,  a quel borghese  che si era inchinato di fronte a lei e l'aveva invitata a ballare nell'enorme sala dei ricevimenti del palazzo paterno, la sera prima che lei partisse, un anno e mezzo prima. Avevano volteggiato con eleganza, circondati dalla luce di migliaia di candele e dal fruscio di balze, pizzi e volant. Ricordava bene quanto il cugino brillasse di luce propria quella sera, nel suo completo blu dai bottoni dorati, i capelli biondi che parevano fatti di filamenti d'oro puro. Ricordava gli sguardi d'ammirazione e d'invidia delle fanciulle mentre danzavano, e i commenti degli uomini su quell'avvenente ragazzo che sembrava oscurare i fratelli maggiori. Il loro momento idillico aveva avuto breve durata, poiché erano stati prontamente  fermati dal padre del ragazzo, che, come suo solito, li aveva interrotti con durezza, con negli occhi uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche e prometteva conseguenze in caso di disobbedienza. Quella sera, come in altri casi, Anaëlle aveva trovato quello sguardo esagerato, ma sapeva quanto il cugino lo temesse.

"Non sta bene, giovanotto."

Quella sera Enjolras aveva contratto le labbra, ma si era inchinato al padre prima e a sua cugina poi, cedendo il posto a un altro dei giovani aristocratici parigini che animavano il ricevimento. Chissà se quella sera il ragazzo, appena ventenne, già stava covando qualcuno di quei sentimenti che l'avrebbero portato a diventare uno dei leader della rivoluzione in corso in quella piazza.  
Era probabile.  
Ora, la luce che emanava Enjolras brillava mille volte più viva di quanto non avesse mai fatto nella residenza paterna. Splendeva, e lo faceva sembrare veramente... libero.  
La ragazza rinvenne dalle sue riflessioni quando sentì la mando di Èmile posarsi sul suo ginocchio.

"Distogliete lo sguardo, cugina. Quel traditore non merita la vostra attenzione."  
Anaëlle lo guardò con i lineamenti sconvolti, così diversi da quelli impassibili del giovane.

"Vostro fratello. Enjolras_" la voce le si ruppe prima che potesse concludere la frase.

Proprio Enjolras, con cui aveva giocato fin da bambina, con cui aveva letto e studiato, condiviso pomeriggi in campagna e serate mondane. Proprio quel cugino con cui, complice la simile età e l'irruenza di carattere di lui, aveva maggiormente legato.  
Avrebbe voluto dire molto altro, ma non poté continuare. Che cosa avrebbe potuto affermare, dopotutto? Ogni parola sembrava vuota, priva di significato di fronte a quanto aveva appena compreso.  
Ma a lasciarla ancora più sconvolta fu la risposta di Émile.  
La voce del maggiore dei fratelli Montboissier1 suonò gelida, fredda come il ghiaccio.

"Quello non è mio fratello."

Suonava come una condanna.  
Una condanna all'oblio.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:
> 
> Salve a tutti!  
> Ho visto il film/musical (quello del 2012 per intenderci) poco tempo fa, me ne sono completamente innamorata e ho sentito il bisogno di scriverci qualcosa! Quini, questo è quanto ho prodotto, grazie anche alla ''spinta'' datami dal contest ''Raccontami una storia- fanfiction edition'' di Milla4 sul forum di EFP.  
> Non credo ci sia bisono di grandi spiegazioni o annotazioni (e se lo dico io, che di solito tiro le NdA per le lunghe!). Alcune parti sono rielaborazioni di canzoni del musical, in altre parti ho ripreso il libro- che, mea culpa, non ho letto- andandomi a cercare le parti che potevano essermi utili, ma buona parte della storia- a partire dal personaggio di Anaëlle, è inventata. Ovviamente, ho cercato di mantenermi il più corretta possibile storicamente parlando, e di ricostruire il contesto all'interno del testo.  
> La storia è nata come una long- di tre capitoli, per come l'ho pensata: stay tuned, i prossimi arriveranno, ho già i canovacci!  
> Ultimo, ma non per importanza, grazie di cuore ai due volenterosi che mi hanno betato la storia: non scrivo i vostri nomi per questioni di privacy, ma grazie davvero!  
> Ultimissimo, ma, di nuovo, non per importanza:, se la storia vi è (o non vi è) piaciuta, se avete domande/consigli/qualsiasi cosa, lasciatemi una recensione, è davvero importante per me avere u riscontro.  
> Grazie a tutti, e a presto, 99!
> 
> 1: si tratta del cognome- non presente nel film di riferimento- che ho voluto assegnare alla famiglia di Enjolras


End file.
